


The Seduction of Robin Foster VERSION 5

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, cfnf, naked, naked female, non-con, nude female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: We swerve again in our Reed Richards designed spaceship and enter another timeline in the Robin Foster Multiverse...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by YourBloodyWorld @ https://www.deviantart.com/yourbloodyworld

ACT I -- THE DOUBLE DATE TO THE BEACH AND DINNER  
At the end of the day, not much made sense. In fact, none of it made any sense, and as much as Dave tried thinking hard about it, there wasn't much he could do to help his situation: it all had started a few months ago, soon after his parents-- more specifically, his dad, Ex-Navy SEAL guy-- had gotten a call from school, warning them that Dave was failing, and failing miserably at that.  
There had been a talk with his teachers and the principal, and after some discussion with his teachers and the principal, and then later a discussion between him and his dad, thing had been settled: Dave wouldn't be punished, exactly, but he would need some tutoring. And, unfortunately for the boy, he knew exactly who to call.  
"Jim is a good boy," His dad told him at dinner. Usually, neither of them did much of the talking. His dad enjoyed questioning about school, and enjoyed even more getting the right answers, but this time around, there wasn't much time for questioning. All his dad wanted was to talk, and Dave, as always, was supposed to not do anything but listen.  
It was usually how these things went, and Dave certainly didn't want to anger his dad-- and more often than not, what angered the man the most was whatever he thought was disrespect, especially when it came from his child, "His dad and I worked together, a long time ago. Way before both of you were born... I know them well enough to know Jim is a good boy from a good family."  
More often than not, his dad liked to go on, and on, and on, and on about his stories in the navy and stories about his childhood, and although hearing about them had been fun enough when Dave was a boy, he didn't really enjoy listening to them now. All of them got old pretty quickly, and, in the end, Dave didn't care about any of it: not about his grades-- in the end, high school knowledge wouldn't take him anywhere, since Dave doubted he'd use any of that in real life--, and not about his dad's stories, and definitely not about Jim McNutty. The guy was a loser, had no real friends, and as far as Dave knew, all he talked about was his nerdy interests.  
At the thought of all of those, Dave couldn't help himself and roll his eyes. Unfortunately to him, though, that detail hadn't escaped his dad's eyes, and immediately, the older man was frowning.  
"Listen here, boy," His father started, and his voice was low and calm. Having him screaming was scary, sure, but it couldn't be compared to the anger that seeped into the tone of his voice whenever he wanted Dave to listen, and listen carefully at that,  
"I'm tired of this attitude of yours, boy. You're failing pretty much all of your classes, and as if it wasn't enough, it doesn't seem that you care about any of it. At all."  
Dave gulped, and he wasn't crazy enough to even as much as dare to look his dad into his eyes, let alone to talk back.  
And almost as if he hadn't been angry at all, his dad goes back to eating his dinner, and, quietly explaining it to him, his dad continued, "I've talked about it with both Jim and his dad already. He agreed he'd tutor you after classes-- and you better be nice to him, you hear me, Dave? Because if I hear any complaints from Jim... Well, you'll see what will happen to you."  
Neither of them said it, but Dave knew very well what it meant: he'd get the beating of his life, the sort of beating he'd never ever forget, and, well, needless to say, Dave certainly didn't want that.  
Dinner resumed and it was almost as it had always been. Dave didn't say much, and his dad continued telling him stories about the Navy.  
*  
His dad was one of the many reasons Dave got stuck in that situation, to begin with, and as much as he didn't like it, there was no way Dave would say something about it, no sir.  
All of them were scheduled to start driving to the beach at around eight, but now it was half past eight, and there was no sight of Robin.  
Well, at least he didn't have to wait for her alone, even the ones keeping him company were two weirdos.  
"Is that your girlfriend?" Dave had asked Jim earlier in the morning, once both of them had arrived. In fact, it sounded more like question than anything else-- Alex was... weird, to say the very least, to put it nicely, really, but Dave didn't dare to say more than that, and if either of them had noticed his tone of his voice, then neither Alex nor Jim said anything.  
"Yeah," Jim said, and he sounded extremely proud of himself. Whispering to no one in particular but Dave, he continued, "She's hot, right?"  
There was something about Jim, something that screamed eighteen-year-old virgin that was desperate for any sort of attention, even if it came from women like Alex,

and although some of them had matured and had left most of their awkward puberty and babyface years behind, time hadn't be as nice to Jim as it had been to others, Dave included.  
And from there, time flied, and Dave patience was starting to wear thin. Jim tried filling the awkward silence with some of his nerdy, unnecessary knowledge, things no one but himself understood-- and honestly, all of that only made everything worse, and Dave needed to keep himself from cringing--, and judging by the look she was shooting his way-- something between pity and annoyance. Not even Alex could take this for much longer, and Dave wondered how long it'd take for her to snap at Jim. Wondered if he'd be able to keep himself from snapping at him.  
Was praying she did stop him, really, since Dave couldn't say anything about it. Otherwise... Well, if he did say something and Jim took offence to it, if somehow Dave's dad heard about it... Dave was pretty sure he wouldn't live for much longer than this.  
"Oh my God," Robin said as soon as she walked up to the three of them, almost as if she hadn't been late at all, almost as if they were the ones that owed her an explanation, "You wouldn't believe the morning I just had! My alarm didn't go off and my mom didn't even as much as try to wake me up. She knew I was going out, to the beach, of all places, and was supposed to be out of the hours early! Ugh!"  
And around Dave and Robin, it was almost as if time had stopped completely. Neither Jim nor Alex could take their eyes off her-- and it was hard to and Dave didn't blame either of them in the slightest, considering how tiny Robin's pink bikini looked on her, hiding nothing but her nipples, and for a moment, he wondered how she always managed to look so hot.  
Dave had had some his suspicions about Alex before-- and it was hard to hide that-- but right then, everything he thought about her in the few moments they had known each other was confirmed.  
But then again, it wasn't like Dave wasn't enjoying the attention that was coming from the two of them. He enjoyed the way they looked at her, enjoyed knowing Robin was all his and no one else's even more.  
"Looking hot, babe," Dave told her, before pulling her close to his body and dropping a peck on her lips. His hands brushed against her waist, before the other found its way to her boobs, brushing briefly against one of her covered nipple before Robin pulled away.

Robin didn't answer him, wasn't in the mood to do so, really. Her awful morning had caught up to her, and not even now, when she was here with Dave and... his friends, Robin guessed, she felt better. Turning to face Alex and Jim, she asked cautiously, "Who are you, again?"  
"I'm Jim," He interrupted before anyone could say something, "And this is my girlfriend, Alex."  
"Oh."  
"Jim has been tutoring me after school," Dave explained it to her before Robin could say anything else, and that information alone left no room for questioning. He had mentioned something or two about being busy after school, sure, but she didn't know it had been this bad. She also didn't know he had been talking about Jim, of all people, while all of this was happening.  
Sure enough Dave needed some help and was at risk of not graduating with the rest of them, but Robin had no idea he was that desperate. Not only Jim was one of the biggest losers Robin had ever seen, he was also a creep-- she was pretty sure she caught him staring at her boobs more times than she could count. It was happening right now, as all of them were talking to each other, and his girlfriend was right there.  
Turning to face Dave now, the complaints continued, "Well, we won't be using your car, are we?"  
"Of course we are," Dave frowned as he said it, "Why wouldn't we?"  
"Well, genius. It's obvious," She said, gesturing towards his Corvette, "It only has two seats, and we're four. That's the double of your car's capacity."  
"I hadn't thought that far..."  
Because Dave had never had any reason to drive any car that wasn't his, hadn't even as much as planned to invite someone else-- actually, two someones-- to the beach with him, and by the point it happened, the idea of his car not being enough slipped Dave's mind completely, and honestly, all of this-- first, needing to wait for Robin to arrive and the entitled attitude she had displayed through all of this, and now needing to find a way to take two people that weren't even supposed to be there alongside with him.

"Of course you didn't," Robin rolled her eyes, frowning. She didn't feel talking to any of them and was seriously questioning whether or not her alarm not working had been a warn from whatever God was out there.  
"Well, I'm pretty thin," Jim cut both of them, as if to emphasize his point, he showed all three of them his (lack of) muscles, "If we all squeeze together, I'm sure we can find a way for all of us to fit."  
"Well, that's great, but there's still Alex and I," She said, and it was taking anything for Robin to not snap at him. Before she could say something else, Alex was cutting both she and Jim off, "Maybe we can share the seat or something."  
"Don't worry about it. You can sit on my lap," Alex shrugged, trying to play it off as cool-- even if she had some interest in having Robin sitting on her lap, for some reasons that made no sense to anyone but herself--, trying to play it off as something normal that girls around their age did all the time.  
And before Robin knew it, their problem was solved, and it didn't take long before Dave was on the driver seat, and since Jim was the smallest between the four of them, he sat between Alex and Dave, squeezing himself tight. And at last, Robin sat on Alex's lap. It didn't take long until Alex wrapped her arms around Robin's waist, pulling the younger girl's body closer to her own.  
"Don't forget to put on your seatbelt," Dave said as he started the car, not waiting for their answer. He wasn't sure whether or not they were ready, but he was.  
*  
The beach wasn't far from his place, but it wasn't far, exactly, either. In the end, all four of them had to endure a couple of hours inside the car, but it wasn't that bad, and it certainly could've been much, much worse, and Alex certainly didn't mind having Robin on her lap-- didn't mind at all, really, since it meant being closer to her, and the more time passed, the harder it got to keep herself from touching Robin's body.  
Both their boyfriends were in the car, so they-- Alex, really-- needed to be careful about it, and, with that in mind, she started things slowly.  
First, Alex started with sweet, barely there touches. On her stomach at first-- which caused Robin to giggle and squirm on Alex's lap, much to her pleasure. Luckily for her, Dave hadn't noticed, hadn't even as much as heard it: by their side, Jim wouldn't shut up about something none of them had any interest in, filling Dave's head with

nonsense. The other man didn't even care enough to say anything, and just continued nodding as he focused on driving.  
At one point, Alex's hand slipped, touching Robin's ass and her legs as she moved, pretending she was making herself comfortable, before slightly touching one of her boobs. Robin felt slightly embarrassed and Alex could see her cheeks getting red.  
"Sorry," She told her, shooting a sheepish, innocent smile Robin's way, almost as if she didn't really mean it.  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it."  
That continued for a while-- with Alex touching her, apologizing and all of it being dismissed by Robin. It continued until the four of them arrived to the beach, and from there, things improved more and more.  
*  
Some more 'accidental' touches here and there and a lot of fun later, the sun was starting to set, and all of them was starting to get ready to go back to their place, and part of Dave had never been so excited about something before in his life. It hadn't been a bad day, all in all, but spending the day with Jim and his girlfriend-- even with Dave questioning whether or not there were more to it than it seemed-- had been draining, and he couldn't wait to get home so he and Robin could spend some time together.  
This, after all, was supposed to be a fun time with his girlfriend, not with Jim and Alex.  
Dave had just finished packing his things and was waiting for Robin to pack hers-- and he'd never understand why she was taking so long-- when Jim and Alex approached him.  
"What's up?" Dave asked both of them, but at the same time, he really hoped they had nothing to talk about. Or maybe, he just hoped it for Jim. He didn't mind Alex all that much, and she even seemed cool.  
"We were wondering if you'd like to have dinner with us," Jim found himself talking, "My parents have a lake house nearby, and Alex and I were going there anyways. So. You're in? We could have a double date. Just two men and their girlfriends."

Dave wasn't, in fact, in. He'd rather go home-- he had important things to do the following morning, and didn't feel like going out of his way for... this-- and have Robin to himself for a moment, but his dad would come after him if Jim even as much as mentioned something about Dave not treating him nicely.  
His only hope was for Robin to complain about having to go somewhere else that wasn't home, especially since she didn't seem to be all that fond of Jim, but just as Dave was about to tell them that, Robin approached them, and it seemed like she had caught at least some of their conversation.  
"Well, I won't refuse free food," Robin told them, putting the rest of her things in the trunk.  
"Awesome!" Jim exclaimed, "It's a double date, then!"  
He sounded incredibly enthusiastic about that, and it was incredibly hard for Dave to keep himself from groaning.  
*  
As much as Dave hated to admit it, things hadn't been as bad as he once thought they'd be. Sure, he'd rather be doing something else right, something that didn't include being in Jim's company and being completely ignored by Robin, but still. It wasn't that bad, as much as anything sounded more fun than... this.  
And yet, the food was good, and the house was incredibly comfortable, and around him, he could hear Alex and Robin's conversation.  
"I really liked your bikini," Alex told Robin, and Robin tucked her hair behind her ear, taking another bite of her food. Gladly, Jim's parents left both couples by themselves, since they were young and seemed to want to enjoy themselves, but part of Dave wondered if they were just happy Jim was bringing a girl home, and that one of his friends wasn't as awkward as the previous ones had been.  
And then, Alex added, "Where did you get it? It looked so beautiful on you."  
"I bought it online, which is why it was so small," Robin told her, giggling a bit as she did so. They had stole some of Jim's parents' wine, "But I don't mind... My clothes are usually really small, you know? Anyways, yeah. It was an online store. Like, an European one or something."

"Maybe you can show it to me later," Alex said, and as far as he knew, it sounded like a completely innocent conversation between both girls.  
"Oh, yeah. Sure," Robin said, but Dave wasn't sure whether or not Robin meant it, or if she'd actually like to spend any time with the other woman at all.  
And although Dave thought their conversation and their interactions were completely innocent, Jim wasn't so sure. He couldn't be so sure. First, Alex had been annoyed with from the moment both of them arrived at Dave's place, and although they didn't have the best relationship in the world, both of them were dating.  
Then, Alex refused to spend any time with him at the beach, spending all her time and focusing completely on Robin! And when both of them got to his house, Alex still hadn't completely pulled away from Robin, and downright refused to sit next to him when the four of them sat down to have dinner.  
And now, Alex and Robin were in a deep conversation with each other, talking about bikinis, of all things. His day hadn't been greatest, but still.  
It wasn't like he liked liked Alex, no. His real crush was on Robin, but he couldn't deny there was something else there, couldn't even as much as deny that he had some interest in knowing about it. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he'd find out everything about it eventually.  
*  
There had been some more more talking, and by the time dinner ended, all of them were slightly a bit tipsy, much to Alex's pleasure. It was easier to get something out of Robin like this. The other woman was happy, giddy and couldn't stop laughing to no one but herself.  
"Hey," Alex said, grabbing Robin's attention. She tried acting innocent as she asked Robin, "How about we take a picture? Of you and I? You can sit on my lap!"  
Apparently, it had worked, because Robin seemed to have no problem with it. Plus, Dave-- he had been eavesdropping all along, much to Alex's surprise-- had immediately agreed to it, and ahead of her, Alex could see a bulge there, between his legs.  
"I don't see why not," Robin said, not as giddy as she had been moments before, but still going for it and making herself comfortable in Alex's lap, and she couldn't say

she wasn't pleased about having the other woman on her lap, warm and comfortable.  
"Say cheese!" Dave said loudly, pointing his phone's camera at both Alex and Robin.  
Soon after the picture was taken, he texted it to both Robin and Alex, and then, suddenly and out of nowhere, another idea hit her, and before Alex knew it, she was posting some of the pictures, the best ones, on Facebook, and although Alex knew someone out there would enjoy it, she couldn't say she expected something much, much bigger to happen. She didn't expect them to go viral.  
*  
Not much longer passed between that happened, but, eventually, things started calming down, and each of them were letting things die down slowly, and if before things had been exciting, it sure wasn't the case right now. All of them were talking, shooting the shit, really, talking about everything and nothing at all at the same time, and Robin was about to add to the conversation when Dave's phone started vibrating.  
He took his phone out of his pocket for a moment, reading the texts before replying them, and pocketting his phone once again.  
"It's my boss," He said, getting up from his sit so he could go upstairs to sleep, "He wants me working early tomorrow morning."  
Before he walked to the stairs, though, he turned to Robin, "Are you coming with me or...?"  
"Oh," Alex cut either of them before Robin could reply, "Jim and I can drive her home tomorrow, don't worry about it. Right, Jim?"  
She turned to him, seeking confirmation, and, thankfully, Jim did nothing but nod, and after some talking and rearranging things with Dave, everything had been settled: Dave'd leave early in the morning, way too early for all of them, and later in the morning, after both of them had breakfast but before they all had to go their respectives jobs, Jim'd be driving her home.  
Through all of the conversation, Dave tried to, but couldn't quite hide the happiness that came with someone else offering to drive Robin home rather than having to do it himself. That only frustrated Robin more and more.

It wasn't until much longer after Dave had left, that Robin found herself pouting. And, with her arms crossed, she found herself saying, "Working my ass. He's cheating on me."  
"Sorry about that," Alex offered, and although she had heard rumors, even from Jim himself, she didn't know Robin knew, but it didn't do much to improve her mood.  
And at the same time, Jim said, "Yeah, I heard something or two about it. He probably thinks you don't know."  
"Of course I know," She said rudely, her tone two steps from shouting at both of them, almost as if it were their faults, "Everyone knows."  
It almost felt like Dave didn't care at all about her feelings, but, at this point, there wasn't much Robin could do about it. They had had arguments over it, and at this point, she knew it was useless trying say anything about it.  
*  
It wasn't unexpected but, in the end, neither of them were allowed to sleep in the same rooms as their boyfriends and, by the time Jim's parents had explained to them, things had been arranged: Jim and Dave would be sharing a room upstairs, and meanwhile, Alex and Robin would be sharing one of the rooms downstairs, much to Alex's pleasure. She knew she'd get her way with Robin eventually, but Alex didn't expect it to be this easy.  
And they were sharing a bed, of all things. It couldn't get better than this and, obviously, Alex wasn't going to let this go.  
Both of them had changed into their pyjamas and given how much of an exhausting day it had been, it didn't take long until Robin was sleepy besides Alex's body, and right then, after Alex thought things were quiet enough, she decided it was time.  
First, she dropped kisses on the back of Robin's neck. Brief, slow and almost sweet kisses. She was trying to wake her up slowly, so she wouldn't get startled and try to run away. Then, her hands slipped under her pyjamas, caressing and fondling her boobs slowly, pinching her nipples as she did so.  
After a moment, it had worked. Soon enough, Robin woke up, and tried to taking everything in. Her mind was foggy, and it took a while for her to understand what was going on.

"What...?" She squinted, looking at Alex-- frowning at first, but her eyes widened once she realized what was happening. Suddenly, she couldn't move, paralyzed by fear, and at that, all Alex did was smile.  
"Shh, quiet," Alex told Robin, placing her on her back. Now, both of them were facing each other, and Alex didn't waste any time before kissing Robin's plump, soft lips, before saying, "You'll enjoy this."  
From there, everything went downhill. It wasn't long until she was naked, at Alex's mercy. Alex had one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking her, as one of her hand travelled lower and lower, finding Robin's stomach and, eventually, finding her naked pussy. Without looking, Alex separated her folds from each other, and immediately, her fingers found her clit, and slowly Alex found her wet entrance.  
Robin hated every single bit of it, but it took everything within her to not moan at the sudden touch. It was relief, really, after having Alex sucking her.  
Without warning, Alex traced back to her clit, before really touching it. Rubbing circles around it, and, sure, it took some time, but eventually, Robin did start responding to it. Her clit started throbbing under Alex's fingers, and she didn't need to see it to know Robin was dripping. Her breath was ragged, and she was short from arching her back and asking for more.  
"You like that, don't you?" Alex said, pulling away from her boob for one second and smiling up at Robin before taking her into her mouth once again.  
And before either of them knew it, Robin was coming, hard, all over Alex's hand, much to Alex's pleasure and Robin's horror.  
*  
Not much longer after her orgasm-- or orgasms, depending on perspective and how much Alex was happy with the idea of pleasing her--, she heard Alex's voice once again, "Hm, I'm not sleepy. How about we watch some TV?"  
It wasn't a question, not really, anyways, since it sounded more like a demand than anything else. Getting up from the bed, Alex sat on the lazy boy right next to the bed, and before Robin knew it, she was patting her lap, an invitation, really, and there wasn't much Robin could do about it. She was scared of it happening again, whatever it was, whatever it had happened, and reluctantly, Robin got up from her bed.

She wrapped one of her arms around Robin's body, pulling her closer to her. Her hands found her boobs and her stomach, as well as her clit and her entrance once again, and as Alex caressed her, she made sure Robin knew how beautiful she looked, especially as she came right under Alex's touch.  
Robin couldn't move, couldn't say much of anything, could do nothing but listen, taking all of her touches in.  
"Where's that smile I love?" Alex nuzzled Robin, one of her hands on the other woman's clit, the other tickling her below Robin's rib. It didn't take long until Robin was giggling, and at that, Alex smiled, "There you go. Not that hard, is it?"  
A moment later, Alex said, "You don't need to be so serious all the time..."  
Alex dropped another kiss to the back of Robin's neck, two of her fingers played with her entrance as she caressed her stomach with her other hand, and before either of them knew it someone was knocking on the door.  
Thinking quickly, Alex grabbed the blanket and draped it over both their bodies. To anyone else, it'd look like the two of them were doing nothing but cuddling each other while watching some late night TV.  
Not much longer after that, Mrs. Nutt's head popped into their room, and she smiled warmly at both of them, "Oh, I'm glad you two are up. And I see you two are comfortable."  
She didn't give them much time to think, let alone talk, before continuing, "Anyways. I was wondering if any of you would want an extra blanket. It's a pretty chilly night, after all... Super uncommon for summer, but I'll never understand this crazy weather of ours--"  
She was about to continue talking, but to surprise of both, Robin cut her off, "Oh. Um. We--we're fine, Mrs. McNutt. Thank you, though."  
"Are you sure?" She asked, looking at Alex this time around. Searching for the other woman's confirmation.  
"We're fine, Mrs. McNutt. Thank you."  
"Well, if you say so," She smiled at both of them and left, not before wishing both Alex and Robin a good night.

Not much time had passed since then, and once Alex decided she had had enough of watching TV and touching Robin, she picked the other woman up, placing her in bed before curling herself around her body and draping the blanket over them once again.  
Alex made sure to kiss Robin more and more and more before both of them decided to fall asleep. Robin was pretty smart and quick thinker, and no doubts she'd be a good wife, and Alex couldn't believe she had conquered her already.  
*  
He had never felt so betrayed in his life.  
After suspecting something wrong was going on between Alex and Robin, Jim installed a camera in the room both of them were sleeping, and although he expected many things, it sure as hell wasn't... this.  
And well, yeah, maybe Alex wasn't the most feminine woman out there, but Jim really didn't expect her to like other women. Worse yet: to sleep with Robin, of all people.  
So, yeah. Jim had never felt so angry, so betrayed in his life, even if the footage of them sleeping together sure was something to write home about.  
But he wouldn't hold it over the heads, wouldn't even as much as wake them up-- at least, not for now. He had something else in mind, and decided to think about it instead of waking both of them, because, as angry as Jim was, he didn't feel like waking them up.  
Once in his dad's office-- the man had gone to bed a long time ago, and it was safe for Jim to take a look at it now--, Jim took his great-grandfather's, Hiram McNutt, journal. He had found it a long time ago, back when he was a kid, but back then he didn't understand the meaning of it, and it wasn't until now that Jim understood everything.  
Looking through the his great-grandfather's notes, he didn't rest until he found it: the coordinates he had been looking for. Those were coordinates, and Jim decided he'd go after whatever was out there.  
*

The past couple of days had been completely hell for Robin, and she didn't like it one bit, no. In fact, she hated it. Hated it, hated it, hated it.  
Not only Robin felt completely violated-- and no matter how many she tried to get rid of the feeling, it didn't work. Much the contrary: all it did was come back, stronger than before, and there wasn't anything she could do about it. There wasn't any way to erase the events that had taken place a few nights before. She had never felt so dirty, had never had so many nightmares. Robin hadn't even as much as closed her eyes anymore, because every time she did, all she could see was Alex all over her.  
Pinning her down to the bed, kissing her, sucking her skin. Fingering her.  
And as if it weren't enough, it seemed like the picture Dave had taken of her Alex had gone viral, and for the past few days, Robin had been getting emails from people all over the world. None of them had made her feel better about herself, no. Much the contrary: Robin had never felt so disgusted with herself.  
Some of them had even recognized her on the street, and that only made everything worse.  
It had been a complete nightmare, and all Robin wanted was to feel normal once again.  
With that in mind, Robin didn't feel angry at Dave anymore, no. In fact, he had been her safe place, the only place she could escape and feel normal again, and it didn't take long until she had called him. An ever shorter time had passed until she was in his place, all over him, seeking to feel normal once again.  
In a way, it had worked, and Robin could forget things for a while.  
At the moment, Robin found herself stripping, taking her clothes off slowly to Dave, and judging by the look on his face, he was definitely enjoying it.  
"Yes, babe," Dave half hissed, half moaned, pointing phone's camera to her. He was taking countless pictures, with all sorts of different poses, and it couldn't get hotter than this. Having Robin smiling at him only made her even more sexy than she was already, and Dave wouldn't keep his thoughts to himself, "You're so hot."  
After Dave was happy with the amount of pictures he had, he opened his arms to Robin, before calling out to her, "Come're."

And she did come to him, and soon enough, Dave had his arms around her, and pulled Robin into a deep kiss. He had her hands all over her-- her boobs, her stomach and her ass, but it wasn't until he gave her clit a good stroke that he almost had Robin coming all over him. She had always loved when he sucked and/or touched her clit, and he'd always get the sweetest and loudest moans from her.  
Dave was pretty sure Robin was almost there, but then something else interrupted both of them. Or, even better: someone, and that someone was Alex.  
Startled by Alex's sudden presence, Robin pulled away, and, once again, her fears were washing all over her.  
"What's she doing here?" Robin asked quietly, and all Dave did was look at Alex before laughing.  
"Well, people seemed to like that picture of both of you so much," He explained, "So as soon as you told me you were coming over, I invited her as well."  
"Yeah," Alex agreed, and there was something in her tone, something in her voice, that revealed nothing but poison, and once again, Robin had never been so scared in her life, "I didn't think you'd mind that much. Aren't you enjoying all the attention?"  
*  
And, just like that, Robin found herself there once again, under Alex's mercy, and she wasn't sure if it'd ever stop.  
At this point, Dave had taken hundreds of pictures of both her and Alex, and between the three of them, Robin didn't know who was more excited: Dave or Alex. On one hand, Alex wouldn't stop laughing, telling both of them how hot the two of them looked together as they posed, occasionally patting his growing bulge. At this point, Robin was pretty sure his pants were now one or two sizes too small.  
But on the other hand, she had Alex. She wouldn't stop touching Robin, wouldn't stop making comments, wouldn't stopping suggesting new and more poses for pictures.  
If this ever happened again, Robin promised herself a couple of nights ago, when things had first taken place, soon after Alex touched her, she'd react. She'd say something about it. But now she was standing here, things were completely different.

Survival instincts had quickly kicked in, and Robin couldn't do much of anything but obey both of them, especially Alex.  
It came to an end when Dave's phone started vibrating once again. He stopped taking pictures before reading the texts he had just gotten, and this time around, although Robin did know about his side piece, she wasn't even mad anymore. All Robin felt was relief, and she was glad it was over.  
"Uh, I have some things to take care off," He told them, before pocketting his phone, grabbing his wallet and keys, "Maybe we can pick this up later?"  
And just like that, both of them were left alone for the first time since that night, and much to her discomfort, Alex didn't think twice before wrapping her arms around her body, and licking her cheek, almost as if she was claiming her.  
"You didn't tell anyone about what happened, right?"  
"Of course not," Robin half mumbled, half muttered, trying her hardest to not sound as scared as she was.  
"Good," Alex told her, "Because if you do, you'll regret it. You're mine now, Robin-- not Dave's, not no one else's. Mine."


	2. The Secret Warehouse...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Robin stumble upon the warehouse...

ACT II: THE SECRET WAREHOUSE  
One week had passed since... everything, and none of them had much of the time to think about things. Or, at least, Jim didn't have much time: there were way too many things happening, and all of them were happening all at once, and Jim barely had any time to even as much as think.  
It didn't stop him from coming up with a plan on the back of his mind, though. Much the contrary: it didn't take long until he broke up with Alex-- because as much as he once thought he could love the other woman, things certainly didn't seem like that since he had seen those things. And as hot as the image of Alex and Robin, of all people, getting it on was, Jim could never move past such betrayal, no.  
Truth be told, Jim should be thankful he got to watch Alex and Robin together, as he considered itself to be one of the hottest events of the whole year, no, the entire universe, and as much as he had isolated himself with nothing but the video of it once or twice, he couldn't do it. He wasn't that type of person, the one that could move on after such thing had happened, but, all in all, at least he hadn't came up empty handed out all of this.  
Jim did still have the video, and although things hadn't worked out between Alex and him anymore, it didn't mean he couldn't try to make things work between him and Robin.  
Or, at least, something close to it, and not much longer since his break up, Jim found himself at Robin's place, and, thankfully to Dave-- he had texted him her address earlier in the morning, when Jim asked-- it didn't take long until Jim found himself there.  
And as much as Jim was certainly enjoying all of this, the same certainly couldn't be said about Robin: as soon as she saw the nerd on her doorstep, she frowned. It was clear Robin was weirded out, and it was a miracle she had allowed Jim to come inside at all.  
And once inside, Jim didn't waste any time. He started telling Robin about everything. Or, at least, almost everything: he started telling her about the journal, only to follow by talking about the coordinates, and after a quick Google search-- technology be blessed--, Jim had found it: it was a warehouse, in the middle of Californian hills, and he couldn't waste any time. Jim needed to go there, and he needed to go there immediately, and only one person could help him with the job, Robin being that person.  
Unlike Jim, though, Robin didn't seem to be amused. At all. Much the contrary, actually, because as soon as Jim finished his story, Robin started laughing. Really, really laughing, tears in her eyes and all, and Jim could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He couldn't believe Robin, couldn't believe the audacity, and before Jim could say anything else, Robin was speaking.  
"Do you--," She said between laughs, wiping the tears off her eyes. More serious now, Robin continued, "Do you honestly think I'd do something like that? With you, of all people? C'mon, dude. You can only be joking right now."

Just because Robin had gone with him and his very much weird (ex) girlfriend to the beach, it didn't mean both of them had become friends. In fact, Robin thought he was just annoying as before, if not more.  
As if it weren't enough already, Robin found herself adding, "Plus, I don't spend my time with nerdy losers like you, especially not on... What did you call it? A date?"  
Jim could almost feel the disappointment and hurt seeping through his veins, but something else hit him: this wasn't something he was asking from Robin. This was a demand, and all he needed to do was to play the right card.  
"Are you sure about that?" He asked, crossing his arms as he stared up at Robin. She wasn't laughing anymore, and was taking time to inspect her nails, almost as if she had completely forgotten was right in front of her, in her living room. Jim wondered if he'd always be invisible to her, or how long it'd take for her to notice him.  
Well, probably not all that long, especially considering Jim needed to air some dirty laundry. Dirty laundry that had everything to do with the things Robin had gotten up to with Alex, his ex-girlfriend, of all people.  
"Are you sure about that?" Jim decided to ask once again, giving Alex another chance, in hopes Robin would eventually come around, but that didn't stop him from having searching for the video in his phone's gallery. He'd like to have it ready just in case things went sour.  
Of course that wasn't what ended up happening.  
"Are you still hung up on this?" Finally, Robin looked at him and left her nails aside, and judging by the look Robin was shooting him, she was clearly annoyed, and rolling her eyes, she continued, "Dude, knock it off. It's not happening."  
"Oh, isn't it?" And as soon as the words had left Jim's lips, he showed the video to Robin. It took a while until she realized what was going on, but once it had set in, it was clear as day she started panicking. One moment, Robin's eyes were widening, and she couldn't believe what she was seeing before her eyes.  
And then, not much longer after that, Robin was looking at Jim. From surprise and widened eyes, now Robin's eyes had nothing but anger in it, and she couldn't believe him. Couldn't believe Jim would do this, of all things. It sure was unexpected.  
"You're such a creepy!" And before either of them knew it, Robin was screaming at the top of her lungs, arms crossed as she face Jim, "You recorded us?! What the fuck is wrong with you, dude?"  
It was almost as if Robin's words had no effect at all in Jim, no. All he did was scoff, before putting his phone back on his pocket. Her words fell on deaf ears, because Jim certainly

didn't care about any of it, no sir. He was tired of being avoided by Robin, and got even more tired of everything after she allowed Alex to have her way with her and wouldn't even as much as look Jim in the eyes.  
"Say something, you perv!" Robin tried once again.  
"So, what's it gonna be?" Jim asked her one more time, "Are you coming with me? It's your choice, but remember: if you say no, everyone will see this. Everyone."  
In the end, Robin definitely had anything but a choice. *  
At the end of the day, Robin wanted to do anything but... this. Before Jim showed up at her place, with threats and promises (and more threats), Robin had plans. Actual real plans, and although painting her nails would do little to nothing to help her out, this expedition of his was supposed to be a date, of all things, and if going with him and acting like she'd act with any of their dates would make Jim not spread her video around.  
That'd be humiliating, and if Robin could something to keep that from happening, then she would.  
She had finished painting her toenails a few hours ago-- and this time around, Robin decided to go for pink, something that anyone could see from miles and miles away. In the end, none of it really mattered: Robin was standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide what she was going to wear. Part of her was confused and couldn't quite decide what to go for, but, in the end, Robin had decided on something: she was wearing her Converse sneakers and no one would be seeing her toe nails.  
Robin guessed all she wanted was for this to go well, and for Jim to get rid of that video, and if trying her hardest to look nice was going to get her there, then Robin didn't care-- much. Honestly, she had faked being interested on some men for less.  
And maybe, just maybe, her not wanting to do this had something to do with her taking so long to get ready.  
Robin didn't have much time left, and settled for something simple and comfortable: a rolled-up t-shirt top and daisy dukes. Most would say it wasn't comfortable and certainly not the sort of thing most people wouldn't wear while hiking, but it didn't really matter. Robin had set on her mind that that was what she was wearing, and no one could take it out of her mind.  
As Robin finished putting her short on, her phone screen lit up. She took a look at it, and noticed Jim had texted her. According to the text message, he was on the doorstep waiting for her to get out, and at that, Robin finished getting ready as fast as possible. Taking her sneakers in her hand, Robin put them as quickly as possible, not bothering enough to put

some socks on. It was hot outside, and Robin didn't feel like dealing with socks on top of Californian heat.  
*  
It felt as both of them had been hiking for several hours, and at that point, Robin had no idea how much she'd be able to take anymore. She was sweaty, in desperate need for a shower, and as if it weren't enough, it felt as if her wholçe body was on fire. And then again: it wasn't like Jim was the most pleasant of the companies, either. All he did was talk, talk and talk, and Robin wasn't interested in most of the things he was saying. At all.  
All Robin wanted was for this to end so she could be done with her part of the deal and could do home. Do the things she had planned for the day.  
And, well, at least now Jim was silent. According to him, both of them were close, and at this point, Jim was focusing completely on the GPS in his hands.  
"How did you find out about this, again?" Robin hated herself for it, but found herself asking him, and unfortunately for Robin, Jim was more than glad to answer all of her questions.  
"Coordinates," He told her, simply as that, almost as if that explained everything. She was about to say something, but before Robin knew it, Jim was cutting her off, "I found them in my great-grandfather's office a while back. You know, back when you and Alex--"  
"Ugh, shut up," Robin said, giving up on talking to him completely for now. As if it weren't enough for Jim, he winked, of all things, at her, and suddenly Robin couldn't take anymore. Groaning, she picked up on her pace, walking ahead of him. She didn't even know where she was going, but she guessed it didn't really matter. Robin didn't feel like talking to him. Or looking in his general direction.  
Before they knew it, some time had passed, and most of said time was spent quietly, and at some point, Robin was walking behind him once again. Jim was focused on the task at hand, and that task was making sure neither of them lost themselves in the Californian hills, and Robin was about to pry him with even more question when she heard his voice once again, "We're here."  
Ahead of them, both of them could see a warehouse, clear as day, and not only was it a warehouse, but it was one of the biggest buildings both Jim and Robin had ever seen in their entire lives.  
*  
It didn't take long for both of them to find it, and once both of them did, neither Jim nor Robin could take their eyes away from it: it was a robot of sorts. Or, at least, something that looked like a robot, because whatever it was, it certainly was anything but human.

"This must be it," Jim gasped, immediately walking to... it, leaving Robin more confused than anything else, and, for once, she was interested in what he had to say.  
"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms, and unlike Jim, she was more cautious about approaching the robot.  
It was lying on a table, its face facing both of them, and it wasn't until Robin walked to it that she could see it more clearly: it, whatever it was, it looked like a human. A woman, really, its facial features clear as day, "What's a robot anything to do with... all of this?"  
"It's an Android," He explained, and Robin didn't know the difference between both, but she didn't care enough about it to ask about it.  
Jim didn't seem to care enough to explain it, either, since he immediately continued, "Her name is Selene XOXO. My great-grandfather talked about it in his journal."  
"And what is it supposed to do?" Robin asked despite herself, since she was genuinely curious now. She had never seen such thing before, and didn't think she'd eve see such thing ever again. For once, she was interested in something Jim had to say.  
"I... I don't know," Jim shrugged before scratching the back of his neck. He really didn't know exactly what Selene was supposed to do, since, apparently, his great-grandfather didn't want--or wouldn't-- to share everything, but Jim did spend some time reading everything Hiram wrote on his journal, and could recall some things now.  
Turning to face Robin now, Jim continued, "He did say something about a human woman-- and human woman only-- being able to activate her."  
Pointing at the Android's mouth, Jim kept talking, almost as if there wasn't anything wrong with what he was about to tell Robin, "According to his journal, there should be a not-so-secret switch right there."  
She was about to say something, cheeks burning, bright red as a tomato, and, for a moment, Robin had completely forgotten about the reason why she was here against her will in the first place, and was about to start cussing Jim out, but before he could say anything, Jim found himself saying, "Don't blame me! It's the only way to activate her-- and allow me to remind you: you agreed to this."  
"Like you gave me a choice," She said, just as angry as before, but still embarrassed at the whole thing. Jim didn't need to explain what he meant by only a woman being able to activate Selene, and as soon as the words were out of Robin's lips, she was taking her daisy dukes off, revealing her lower body completely to Jim.  
Part of him felt as if he was going to have an aneurysm right there. He had never seen someone so beautiful before.

Once Robin got off on the table, she got on top of Selene's metallic body, lowering her pussy on her where the lock was supposed to be the Android's mouth, and as soon as her skin connected against it, Robin could feel... something down there, a flicking tongue, really, on her clit, and as soon as it was over, Robin was pulling away from Selene, getting off her and pulling her daisy dukes once again.  
From the corner of her eyes, both Jim and Robin could see Selene smirking.  
"Hello," Selene said as she sat up, her robotic eyes watching both Jim and Robin, taking all of it in, "My name is Selene XOXO."  
And as Selene said it, she started patting her lap, inviting Robin to sit on it. Feeling too scared to even as much as protest, Robin went for it, making herself comfortable there, and from that point on, things went uphill.  
Wrapping her arms around Robin, Selene started telling them both her story, and both Robin and Jim learned a lot from her.  
She started by explaining about Hiram McNutt's secret project, about the reason why he created Selene in the first place: to fight against the Germans, Italians and the Japanese, sponsored by the US Military all along, and Selene was supposed to be the first one out of one of the greatest robotic army of all times, one of many, but, in the end, the project didn't get very far, and all of it  
"Unfortunately," Selene said, squeezing Robin's hips as she said it, "We didn't get very far."  
Turning to Jim now, she continued telling her story: due to how advanced technology they used to on her, it didn't take long for Selene to develop human emotions, and in the end, she became much, much more than a simple robot. Soon enough, women become more attractive to her, and it wasn't much later until Selene started believing that men didn't deserve any of this, and in the end, her line of thought was simple and easy to understand: men were warlike, and only needed for breeding, and, eventually, would cause the human race to be extinct altogether.  
And, well, to Selene, women were nothing but cattle. Something to be explored and harvested. Nothing else, nothing less. Cattle, really, once one stopped to think about it, something to have fun with.  
Eventually, more and more women were going missing, and not much longer after, Hiram McNutt found out about her secret project: Selene had been the one kidnapping them and going as far as conducting sexual experiments on them, and upon finding out, Hiram shut the project down. After working and developing a code, Hiram had enough to be able to shut Selene down, but he wasn't fast or strong enough, and, in the end, the man ended up paying for it with his life.

He hadn't died in a heroic way. Or, at least, not in the heroic way Jim's family seemed to think, and, in the end, the US Military had enough to shut the project down. Selene and everything that came with it was left behind.  
That is, until Jim and Robin found her again.  
"I'm amazed by how human women evolved since World War II, though," And as Selene said it, her robotic hand came up to find Robin's boobs, "They're much bigger than it used to be, last I saw them."  
As Selene finished telling her story, things ended up getting much more uncomfortable than they had first been, and Robin, fear and discomfort being put aside for now, immediately got up from the Android's lap. She immediately went for Jim, backhanding him and connecting her hand with the skin of his cheek.  
Jim didn't even had time to defend himself, didn't have the time to say anything. As soon as Robin did it, he was falling on the floor. Completely unconscious.  
"You're one of the strong ones, such a different specimen," Getting up, Selene walked to Robin, grabbing her wrist and it wasn't until then that Robin was brought back to reality. Before she knew it, Selene was talking to her, "You're going to be part of my project."  
Much like Jim, Robin also didn't have any time to react. Before she knew it, Selene was ripping all of the clothes off Robin, leaving the woman completely naked before the Android's eyes, and tightening around her wrist, Selene dragged Robin to her laboratory. Her Sex Laboratory, of all places.  
Her feet were sweaty and sore from all the hiking, and Robin could barely keep up with Selene as she dragged her there.  
Once both of them had arrived there, Selene did as promised, and treated Robin as one of her experiments: groping the woman all over, touching her as much as possible, everywhere her robotic hands could reach, taking measurements of her boobs, ass and waist. Robin didn't know that, but Selene wanted to understand Robin. She wanted to know more about her body, wanted to know how fast she could get him to orgasm, and, in a way, Selene had a lot of things planned for Robin's future.  
She hadn't really gotten started on her experiment, and wasn't satisfied with the results yet. Some more needed to be done, but that didn't stop Selene from spreading Robin's legs from each other, getting her mouth on her pussy.  
This was the first of many parts of Selene's experiment, and there was much, much more to come.


End file.
